Kalia
The Kingdom of Kalia is the setting for Age of Strife: Legacy & Age of Strife (the reboot). The Kingdom is on the East Coast of Solum, it borders the edges of the Blackthorn Forest and the growing Great Desert to the west. War of Prosperity Any evidence of how the war began has been lost. During the first year of the war, great wizards rained fires down on cities from hundreds of miles away. People died in great numbers; one in ten did not make it to see the second year. The second year was worse. Dragons who had formerly made alliances with various empires denounced the slaughter and refused to help. Emperors who were great only in name began to demand the heads of dragons. Armies clashed. Dragons rebelled. Cities crumbled. Divine Magic fought Arcane Magic. Elves and Dwarves refused to honor ancient alliances and instead joined the war on a 5th side in the third year. During this second year, King Arvest Ironwyrm came to power as the new Monarch of the Kingdom of Kalia. The third year of the war was the worst. So terrible was the damage that few records survived. By the end of the war, fully 2/3rds of humanity lay dead. Elves and Dwarves sacked the cities of man for all they were worth. Dragons, metallic and chromatic alike, laid claim to lands once ruled by mighty empires. Age of Strife After the war, Humanity slowly rebuilt. Arcane Magic was universally despised. Wizards are killed on sight when possible. Divine Magic was also seen with the same level of mistrust in the Kingdom of Kalia. The Blackthorn Forest was avoided by all humans, and remains the home to elves. A tentative border has been established at the 3 mile mark which can be clearly seen as beyond that the woods are unmanaged. The numbers of elves are suspected to be quite low, but their stealth and accuracy with their famous bows are astounding. Many men and women have died for going beyond the bushes. Elves guard the border any day, but not every day, although you’ll never know which days they’re there. With all the loss of human life, beasts and monsters of legend have returned and venture into the Kingdom unchecked. In 56 AoS, King Arvest Ironwyrm (aged 88), passes away. His son King Orwyn Ironwyrm comes to the throne in the capital of Highport. There is rumor of rebellion from the Western Duchy, led by Duke Maldris Ironwyrm, the King's younger brother. The Western Duchy is suffering from drought, famine, a creeping desert, and the raiding of villages and the sacking of towns by the Orcs. With failing resources and intimate treat, they have been desperately in need of help from the east. However the Easterns have had problems of their own, an expensive war against a pirate fleet, a town levelled by elves, and the sighting of a red dragon, have prevented the Eastern Lords from supporting their countrymen. Original Kingdom of Kalia Set in 28 AoS. Eastern Duchy: *Highport (Kingdom Capital) *Abbera (Walled Town) *Astari (Walled Town) *Nek'hal (Walled Town) *Seagate (Walled Town) Western Duchy: *Vaermont (Capital City of West Duchy) *Drywater (Destroyed Town) *Northgate (Walled Town) *Themir (Walled Town) Rebooted Kingdom of Kalia Set in 56 AoS. In the reboot version, the Kingdom had the following towns added to it at the north end. *Thornwatch Keep (Keep - County Seat, has attached Village) *Waadsworth (Town) *Nixon (Ruined Town) Kingdom_of_Kalia.png|Origional Kalia Map AoS Nova.jpg|Reboot Map Kingdom_of_Kalia_1100px.jpg|Merged Map Category:Solum Nations